


senior year

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fun, Gen, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the heathers characters in a groupchat. idk.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. dogs!

veronica.sawyer: GUYS GUYS HOLY SHIT

veronica.sawyer: I JSUT SAW A CUTE DOGSH

bombmanjd: wtf

heathermac: !!!!

heatherduke: ok and

veronica.sawyer: IT WAS WHITE AND FLUFDYG

heather1: please, for the love of god, shut up.

bombmanjd: what does the dog have that i don’t 

veronica.sawyer: body hair

bombmanjd: ...

bombmanjd: damn ok

heatherduke: gross

veronica.sawyer: youre just jealous you don’t have an adorable, hairless boyfriend

bombmanjd: (:

heather1: i hate all of you.


	2. i could beat you up, probably

veronica.sawyer: am i tough?

veronica.sawyer: like, if we fought, could i win?

heatherduke: wtf

heathermac: i wouldn’t fight u :)

bombmanjd: i could beat you up, probably

veronica.sawyer: >:(

heather1: i would grind you to a pulp. when i was done with you, you would be permanently paralyzed from the neck down.

veronica.sawyer: jesus, heather

bombmanjd: it’s not that deep

heathermac: you ok heather?

heather1 has disconnected.

heatherduke: anyway i think i could fight you and win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 notes:  
> thank you for all the love on chapter 1!!!! i’m sorry this chapter has taken so long, i’m experiencing some wifi issues at the moment but they should be resolved soon and i’ll be posting  
> more consistently :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll do some more chapters when i have a chance


End file.
